


i'll see you in the future when we're older (and we are full of stories to be told)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Reincarnation, Shipper Daisy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She had a good feeling about this day, this world, this universe. She had a feeling that today, after so many lifetimes and near misses, could be the day. That today could be the day that it happens.A story in which Daisy is always there for FitzSimmons no matter the time period, no matter the Universe, rooting for them, wanting them to get their happy ending. What she doesn't count on is just how much they have to suffer first, but she knows, she just knows they can get there, can get their happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a reincarnation style fic, there will be mentions of death and/or death in each chapter. For any other tags, I'll do them at the beginning of each chapter. I'm really experimenting with this fic so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Tags: car accidents; death

She came jogging around the corner, satchel, bursting to the seams with notebooks and textbooks, bouncing against her side. Daisy watched her as she approached the traffic lights, raining bouncing down on the road, the footpath, the first puddles beginning to form, and a smile crossed her face. She had a good feeling about this day, this world, this universe. She had a feeling that today, after so many lifetimes and near misses, could be the day. That today could be the day that it happens.

She pushed herself off the wall, hoping to get closer to the girl, standing at the crossing, waiting for the lights to change. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, the collar of her coat pulled up as if trying to protect her from the rain. She was the only one waiting there, it was still early in the morning, most people still getting ready for work, still helping their children get ready for school and the roads were half empty, so by the time the lights changed to red, the green man beeping to let her know it was safe to cross, there were no cars stopped, and she seemed happy enough to cross, still looking left and right, just in case.

But in the end, that didn’t matter, it didn’t help to prevent it from happening, the worst thing that could happen, and in the aftermath, it wasn’t the car crashed into a metal railing, slightly smoking that she noticed first. It wasn’t the crowd of people gathered in the middle of the road, some shouting, some crying, some on their phones that she noticed either.

No, it was the satchel, lying abandoned on the ground, the books having fallen out, some lying open, some still closed on the concrete, and the pages of her thesis already damp, already soaked, the ink smudging, words and letters running into one another, hours of work lost in mere seconds.

It took Daisy a moment to compose herself, to take in what had fully happened. And it seemed, she had been wrong, that today, that this universe, that this lifetime, it wasn’t when it was supposed to happen. It wasn’t when they were supposed to meet. He would never know who she was, not really, he would never meet in her the coffee shop, they would never fall in love and have a happily ever after. Not here.

Making her way through the crowd, no one seemed to notice her, no one seemed to pay any attention to her as she pushed past them, and once she made it to the front of the huddle of people, she could fully see what was happening. She knew the girl had been hit, that she was dying. She also knew the girl wouldn’t survive the ambulance ride to the hospital, that her injuries were too severe.

Daisy sighed, fighting back tears as she watched her, as she watched Jemma, lying there in pain, whimpering slightly with a dazed confusion on her face, the rain coming down around her, mixing with the blood on the road. Daisy took another step forward, and then sat down, cross legged on the ground, and reached forward, taking one of Jemma’s hands in her own, allowing it to come to rest in her lap. Daisy knew that Jemma probably wouldn’t feel it, that she probably wouldn’t know what was happening, the pain clouding her mind, and now she was up close, she could see just how bad the injuries where and she wanted nothing more than to take the pain away.

But she couldn’t, not really. She couldn’t save the girl, as much as she hated it. She couldn’t change fate, not when fate had decreed that she would die today. But there was one thing that she could do, one thing that would make her last moments easier, a way to ensure that Jemma didn’t die alone. She took a breath, and allowed the girl to see her parents, the people she loved the most, the most important people to her. A small smile cross Jemma’s face, the edges of her lips curving up slightly, as she lay there, her breath catching in her throat. She was oblivious to the world around her, to the people shouting at the driver, to the crowd watching with morbid fascination at what was happening.

No, she wasn’t seeing that. She was seeing her parents, telling her it was okay, telling her that they loved her. Daisy knew she was lying to the girl, and that lying was wrong, that lying was bad. But she didn’t care, she didn’t mind. Jemma, she didn’t deserve to die alone. Not here, not now, and without her family. Giving her this, it was the least she could do.

And it took only moments before Jemma’s eyes fluttered close, her breathing slowing and then stopping altogether. She was gone, she had passed away on the middle of the road, rain still coming down heavily now, drenching everything and everyone.

Daisy closed her eyes, dropping Jemma’s hand, a single tear falling down her face, the sounds of sirens echoing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as sad as the first part you'll be glad to know. Thanks for all the support on it, I really hope you enjoy this one!

The children loved her, of course they did. She had healed most of them when they were ill and also their parents when they had been ill. She had helped to eradicate some of the most dangerous diseases in the kingdom, making it a happier and healthier place for everyone. People came from miles around to see her.  

The children also loved him, of course they did. He made all their toys and made their parents carts, massive wooden things that never broke. He made the best toys, the best carts, the best everything, and people came from far and wide to see him, to visit his stall in the market.

Their stalls were next to each other in the market and they were friends. They joked and they laughed, and despite how she knew that this could be the universe where it could happen, Daisy doubted it was going to have a happy ending. Their happy ending. There was something wrong about this world, there was a feeling that nestled deep in the pit of her stomach that put her off this universe and it was one summer’s eve when she found out what it was. Found out why she felt so uneasy.

The word witch had come to be known, it had come to be known and was no longer being spoken in hushed tones between neighbours, between friends. It was spreading through the kingdom, a wildfire of fear, and people were being accused of being the evil that in reality didn’t exist.

And it had come to the area in which Jemma had lived, Hydra’s tentacles extending that far, releasing a deadly toxin of fear and in that instant, in only a number of days she went from being one of the most loved, one of the most respected in the area to being one of the most feared.

Parents kept their children away from her, dragging them away whenever they got too close. Her house had been attacked, covered in egg and rotten food and blood. In fact, the only person who didn’t believe that she was evil, that didn’t think she was a witch, someone who had made deals with the devil, was Fitz, and one night, he invited her over, and sat with her in front of the fire, the thing crackling and just comforted her.

She was curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. He had his arms wrapped around her, as if he could protect her from the world, keep her safe from everything and everyone.

Daisy couldn’t hear his words, not really but she could tell that he was comforting her, reassuring her that it was all okay, that everything would work out. But Daisy knew that it wouldn’t and her heart ached when he kissed her on the forehead and Jemma tilted her head up, brushing her lips over his.

It took a moment, but then she could see Fitz deepen the kiss and it was at that moment, Daisy turned and left his cottage, deciding that staying there wasn’t any better. They were kissing, they seemed happy, but now she knew, she just knew deep down that this wasn’t their world. This wasn’t their happy ending.

She made her way through the village, kicking at the ground but doing no harm and she was lost in her thought until she saw it. The mob, the crowd gathered around Jemma’s home, around her house waiting for her to come home.

Waiting for her to come home so they could kill her. So they could execute her, simply out of fear, simply because they thought she was different. And this here, this behaviour, it made Daisy hate humans.

They turned on one another so quickly simply because people were different, simply because of fear. Because of one word. Because of fear. Because of a mob mentality. And Daisy knew what she had to do.

“I what?” Jemma asked, hours later, frowning at Daisy, at the mysterious woman who had all but appeared in front of her, outside of Fitz’s house when she was leaving in the early hours of the morning.

Daisy shook her head, knowing what she was doing was stupid, knowing what she was doing, interfering with the timeline,, would have consequences. That she could potentially be causing so much damage that it would destroy this reality altogether but at this point, she didn’t care. She knew she had to get Jemma out of there, she couldn’t let the woman die.

Not again.

“They’re going to kill you,” Daisy explained again, talking in a hushed hurried tone. “They’re waiting outside for you. You need to get out of here. You need to flee.”

Jemma cast a nervous glance back at the house. “Is Fitz…”

“He’ll be okay,” Daisy told her, pushing her the reigns to the house that was scrapping at the ground nervously with one hoof. “I promise you. Please, you just need to get out of here.”

Eventually, Jemma nodded, and with some help, she managed to get up on the horse, throwing up her hood and accepting the bag of supplies.

She cast one last glance at Daisy, before turning to look forward, riding of into the darkness, away from all she knew.

And Daisy just hoped that she could keep her promise that she could keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because ANGSTY was the one that was chose to be posted tonight.
> 
> Warnings: Death, Traffic Accident

Daisy hated hospitals and she had been in more than enough of them to last all of her lifetimes. She knew that if these two didn’t meet soon in the correct universe, if they didn’t fall in love in the right time and place, this may not be the last time she would be in one.

The two had met, they worked together and had even started to develop feelings for one another, Fitz had even gone as far to plan a date for the both of them, but then a traffic accident had left Fitz comatose, and over the past nine weeks, nothing Jemma had done had worked, had helped him.

In fact, he was just getting worse.

He was all but brain dead, and his mother, a small plump woman who had flown in from Glasgow, was the one who had the power to decide if the machine should be kept on or not.

Daisy already knew what she was thinking. She already knew that it would probably be turned off but by God was Jemma trying, begging for time, saying that she could solve it, that she could make him better. And the hospital had given her more than a few chances, allowing her to work with him.

Or they had.

Over the past number of weeks, what she was doing, trying to fight the inevitable, it was hurting her. Harming her mental health, and eventually, the hospital took her away from the him, putting her on temporary leave.

She hadn’t taken well to that, even appealing to the board of directors. She had fought oh so hard, and in the end, she had been unsuccessful. And she wasn’t taking to that so kindly either. She was determined, and Daisy knew that she was talented. That she was one of the best neurologists that the world had ever seen. But it seemed this time, nothing would work.

Jemma was called in the day Brenda Fitz was, one morning late in October It was hard for Jemma going back to the hospital, as a visitor, and not a doctor, not someone to help Fitz.

And now it seemed, Fitz wouldn’t survive the day.

Jemma looked awful compared to how she did only weeks ago, wearing clothes that were obviously Fitz’s, and they hung off her frame. As if she lost weight. Heavy black bags hung under her eyes. And there was something about her, something about the way she held herself, as if she had given up on the world, as if she were terrified of it and everything.

Making her way into the room, she curled up into the seat by his bed, shuffling it so it was closer and took on of the Scotsman’s hands in her own, unable to look up at his mother. And Daisy stepped back, allowing the doctor to pass her, watching as he stood by the bed, beginning to explain what was going to happen next, and how they would be supported in the following weeks and months.

Then, she left the room, unable to remain in there any longer. She made her way down the corridor, hearing nothing but Jemma’s pleas behind her, pleas that soon turned into sobs, sobs that mixed with Brenda’s.

Yeah, she really hated hospitals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do still hope to post at least once a week but with work and Uni there's no guarantee.
> 
> Thanks so much for checking it out, I really hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more angst from me. Worry not, this does have a happy ending in the long run. 
> 
> Warning; death

In this universe, in this life time Jemma Anne Simmons and Leopold James Fitz didn’t even know each other. He had stayed in Glasgow, getting a job and eventually settling down and marrying. He was happy. He was healthy. He had three children, two girls and a boy, and the family had adopted a dog, a small puppy. They were a happy family, and they never knew anything else, Fitz never knew anything else, what a life with Jemma could have been like.

Jemma, meanwhile, had moved to America, and whilst working on a project with NASA, had fallen in love with one of their astronauts, Will Daniels, and within six months, he had proposed to her, under the Northern Lights whilst on holiday in Iceland. She had said yes, and it didn’t take long for the media to pick up on their engagement. Trashy magazines had been fond of their relationship, Will being classed as a heart throb, a much beloved astronaut and Jemma being one of the best biochemists in her field, someone for young girls everywhere to look up to.

The wedding was well publicised, hundreds of thousands following it on social media, and everyone oohing and ahhing over Jemma’s dress but Daisy could tell, she could just tell that Jemma hated it. It was designer, it was expensive, it was over the top. She had got it for Will’s parents, to please them. Daisy knew that. She also knew that they weren’t the biggest fan of her, and she was trying so hard to make them like her.

The wedding had been plastered over magazines all over the world, but her smile was fake. Daisy wished Jemma could have the wedding she deserved, the wedding of her dreams. And she knew, one-day Jemma would. She would have all she wanted and more. But not here. Not in this universe. Jemma was happy. But Will, he wasn’t her soulmate. Not really.

It was Fitz, but here in this time, there was no way she could get Fitz to her. She was tired, tired of jumping between realties, jumping between different worlds, and she didn’t have the power, didn’t have the energy to make her presence known in this world so she was just going to have to stand by and let what happens, happen.

Jemma, a number of months after her wedding, found out that she was pregnant, found out that she was going to be a mother. Daisy was there the day she found out. It had been a surprise, something that she wasn’t expecting but she was happy. She was more than happy. Will had been taken to the International Space Station a number of weeks previous, so Jemma had to Skype him. Both were elated, a smile on Jemma’s face as she showed him the positive test, a matching one soon breaking over his own face.

As the months passed, everything went well for Jemma and she found out she was having a girl, something that only made her even more excited. Will kept up with everything, ordering her gifts every couple of months and getting them delivered to her, trying to make up for the fact that he couldn’t be there for her.

The day he told her that he couldn’t be there for the birth, that he wouldn’t be home until two months after, and Daisy could tell just from his voice, distorted and the grainy image on screen that he was genuinely heartbroken.

Though it was nothing compared to what he would experience months after that.

Jemma went into labour on time, but there had been complications. She had lost blood, too much blood, and despite the best efforts of the doctors, she didn’t make it through surgery.

Daisy was there in the weeks after, when Will was brought back, when he saw his daughter for the first time, when he named her Cassy Jemma Daniels. She was there when he was grieving, when he buried his wife, and eventually, she couldn’t take it. Not any longer.

So she left the world, and once she did, she was glad. She knew she had to do this, she had to find the reality where they were happy, where they were together. To find peace, she had to.

And she would.

She was determined.

She was going to find it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next universe, it was better, they were both alive, they were both in America, and both of them were in the same area, both living in the Washington area. And things just kept getting better and better. Soon, they found employment in the same university, in the same building.

And Jemma was constantly smiling at him, something that only made him nervous. Daisy found it adorable, at just how smitten he was with her.

And Jemma was just as smitten as he was. Both of them flirting with each other, neither of them realising that the other was just as in love as they were.

In the end, after nearly three years, something finally happened. Jemma had been rushing to a lecture, running late for one of the only times in her life. Fitz had been running late in the opposite direction, running late for yet another lab session and then collided in the corridor.

Fitz’s coffee went everywhere, staining Jemma’s blouse and Fitz cursed, realising what had happened. “I’m so sorry,” he replied frantically, bending down to pick up her books and her pages.

Jemma shook her head, using a tissue to wipe up the coffee. “It’s fine,” she told him, smiling. “Accidents happen. I should have looked where I was going.”

“How about?” Fitz began to ask, passing her a pile of books. “I make it up to you. Take you out to dinner?”

Jemma’s eyes widened at what he was asking. She was somewhat surprised, but nevertheless elated. She nodded, her smile growing even wider. “I would love that.”

He smiled back at her, somewhat nervous, as if he hadn’t expected what he was saying. “What about tonight eight? That Italian place on Main Street.”

“That sounds lovely, you have my number?” He nodded, as Jemma accepted back the last of the pages. “I have to… I have to run but I’ll see you later. Okay?”

He nodded again, watching as she ran off, trying not to miss any more of her lecture if she could avoid it.

And they had their date that night, with another one planned for the week after, something that both of them were looking forward to. But then Fitz got a phone call, late one night, saying that he needed to go back to Glasgow, that his mother was ill.

He phoned Jemma as soon as he could, and she was round in less than twenty minutes, bringing comfort food with her, telling him that it would be all okay, even helping him to book the first flight home.

The next day at the airport, she hugged him before he left, telling him that it would all be okay.

And it was. It took a couple of years but his mother got better, him and Jemma even keeping up the long distance relationship but then things started to change. He got offered a better job, one closer to home, and he was reluctant to take it but Jemma told him to go for it, it was what he wanted, it was what he had spent years working for.

And he did, but their relationship suffered, they weren’t able to communicate as much, and in the end, they broke up their relationship, deciding to remain friends above all else, something that worked better for them.

Jemma came over to visit him often, and Fitz with her.

He was even best man at her wedding, when Cathy from the astronomy department had proposed to her. It had been a beautiful affair, even Daisy couldn’t deny that.

And even though this wasn’t their universe, the one in which they found each other, truly found each other, Daisy was glad they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I can be nice. This one isn't sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly sadder and has references to the Framework and death in it but thank you so much for all the support in this. I'm so glad you're enjoying this.

The universe in which Hydra was in charge… she knew that it wasn’t right either. Right from the outset she had known it was wrong. With such evil in charge, it was never going to be the universe in which they got their happiness. In which they got happily ever after.

A world with Hydra in charge… it was a world so different from everything else she had grown to know.

And the Fitz in it, it wasn’t the Fitz she had grown to know over the years. A horrific father figure who had remained in his life had led him into Hydra. Had turned him into a man that Daisy didn’t know. A man who even terrified Daisy at times. Cold and heartless, doing whatever it took to survive in this hell. And this time, in this world, Jemma was dead, killed during a massacre at the Academy, her obituary saying it was a virus that had killed her, and not two bullets.

Her body, along with so many others, was dumped in the woods, buried as if they were nothing more than rubbish, nothing more than trash.

Daisy hadn’t been there that day, that day she had died, that day she had been murdered. She hadn’t been there, something that Daisy was glad off. She knew what had happened. She had heard the whispers, the words that had been spoken. She had been there during the debriefing when Madame Hydra had demanded to know every detail, a wicked smile crossing her face as she heard all the details, heard about how Jemma had suffered in her final moments.

Seeing this world, seeing the pain and the hurt that took place in it, it made her ill. Seeing people hurt, seeing people tortured simply for being different, simply for being Inhuman, she wanted to stop it, to make everything better. But she knew she couldn’t, she was simply an invisible spectator in this horror movie, doomed to watch it until the end.

And she did, watching every death, every crime. Seeing so much red, so much pain that she knew that she would never be able to forget it, that it would haunt her for the rest of her life. But for Fitz, he would forget this in the next universe, in the next lifetime, and for that, she was thankful, knowing that if he knew about this, he would never forgive himself.

She was there for the fall of Hydra, she was there when Fitz, The Doctor in this universe, lost Ophelia, the woman who had fallen in love with him in this universe, the woman who had forced him into a relationship. The woman who had risen from nothing to become one of the most powerful women in the world. She had been killed, murdered, one of the Resistance members, a one Lance Hunter, a pseudo big brother to Jemma Anne Simmons in this world (and sometimes the real brother in others) and best friend to Leopold James Fitz in other worlds. He had got a lucky shot at her, and after that, the followers of Hydra, became to lose faith, The Doctor becoming more and more reckless, risking more and more to avenger her death. And eventually, his quest for vengeance had failed, the Resistance winning and bringing peace to the world once again.

And Daisy was also there when he found peace at the bottom of a bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter. I'm hoping to post it in the next week or so but I've an insane 10 days ahead of me so there's no guarantee but it has a happy ending. I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

At this point, Daisy was pretty pissed at the cosmos for keeping these two apart. She had met them in dozens of lifetimes and in dozens of universes and every time they got close, every time things seemed to be going well for them, the universe had to go and pull the rug out from under them.

And that wasn’t even including the universes where they hadn’t met.

And Daisy was frustrated, hating that she was stuck here, until they would get their happy ending. She just wanted it to be over at this point. Though this universe, something about it… it gave her good vibes, it made her think that this could be the universe, this could be _the_ universe.

They were both young, barely seventeen, and studying half way around the world from where they came. But they weren’t talking to each other. Not yet anyway. They were the two youngest here, the youngest ever to attend the Academy but something… they were ignoring each other, and she had no idea why.

So one day, a couple of weeks into term, she had had enough and had snuck into an office of one of their professor’s, hacking into his computer to see their class plan. They were due to be partnered up with some other people, Fitz with a girl called Cathy, and Jemma Milton. Daisy decided that this was in no way going to work.

So after some clicking, and some typing, the groups had been rearranged so that Cathy and Milton where together, and Fitz was with Jemma.

She couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of herself as she shut down the computer once again and left the room.

This was going to be the Universe.

***

The two scientists stared at each other across the room, Jemma somewhat shocked that Fitz was partnered with her, and Fitz awestruck that he was working with her.

Daisy watched from the back of the room, hidden and a smirk crossing her face as they were left alone, told by their professor that this was the time that the class was being allotted to get to know their partner, and other than that, they had to work on the project in their own time.

There was a buzz around the classroom as every started to make their way to their partners, already planning what they were going to do.

But Jemma remained motionless, unsure of what to do. She had just made a move, closing her notebook, half of it already full of ideas and scribbles and was about to slide it into her bag when she felt a presence sit down next to her.

Fitz. He dumped his books and a handful of half chewed pens on the bench next to her, her gaze dropping down to them and her eyebrow raising.

“Suppose we better get started on this?” he offered, and she looked back up at him, nodding, but her attention was purely on one of the pages that he had dropped.

Before he could do anything, she reached across, grabbing it and looking at it, her forehead creasing before her eyes lit up. “This is amazing,” she whispered.

“What?” he asked, then saw what she was holding. “Oh that… there’s no dendrotoxin, nothing that works for it.”

“I might be able to help there,” Jemma replied, reaching across for her own work, and began to frantically flick through her notebook until she found the page of formulas that she wanted. “If we work together, we might be able to make this work.”

She passed him the notebook, and he accepted it with a word of thanks, his gaze scanning her words, hasty scribbles that were almost illegible. But it would work, if the two of them worked together, they could make this a reality. “We could do this for our project… If you want to?”

She nodded. “Of course.” A beat. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself.”

He laughed. “I know who you are. I mean… you’re the youngest here and…”

“I mean properly,” she interrupted. “I mean, I know who you are too. Who doesn’t? Your work… it’s extraordinary… but we haven’t…”

“Leopold Fitz,” he said, this time interrupting her, but he extended his hand. “Engineering.”

“Jemma Simmons. Biochemistry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember this one? Because I almost didn't!  
> I really liked the idea of it ending with how the two of them met in canon, happy and about to embark on the greatest journey of their lives.
> 
> Thanks so much, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this one out, there should be six chapters, four of which have already been written and so should be posted over the next number of days. I would really love to know what you guys think. Thanks so much for checking out!


End file.
